Bladebreakers ReBoot
by River J
Summary: It's been two and a half years since the Bladebreakers have been together, and it's affecting all of the members. Now, someone is afraid that they might get back together for a major world tournament, so they want to knock the Bladebreakers out of the run
1. Chapter One

**A/N Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the Bladebreakers, but I might bring in a made up character along the way. Are we all good? Good. Then you may begin reading (just don't sue me): **

* * *

**To:** Tyson worldchampblader

**From:** Ray drigerandray

**Subject:** RE: COME HOME OR ELSE!

Hey Tyson. I got your email yesterday. Sorry I couldn't check it sooner, but I was busy teaching my younger cousin to Beyblade.

I totally agree that the Bladebreakers have to get back in action. It's been two and a half years since we were together. I guess we've all just been too involved with our own lives. I got an email from Kai saying that he got a job in Russia, coaching a junior Beyblading team. I haven't heard from Max.

Kenny's been updating me on all of your local Beybattles. I heard about the one you lost to that kid, Timothy. I heard he whipped you like an egg-beater! Speaking 'egg-beaters', I have to get ready to go to work. I recently got a job in a little café, and I love it. E-mail me back, okay sport?

-Ray

* * *

Tyson stared at the computer screen until his eyes began to grow sore. Rubbing them, he re-read what his friend and ex-teammate had said. _It's been two and a half years since we were together_.

He had received the same email from Kai as well. It was a two liner, shortly telling him that he was coaching some kids in Russia, and that they were just too hasty in battle. Leave it to Kai to figure out what's wrong with a Blader's strategy in the blink of an eye.

An instant message icon flared up with a small beep in the corner of his computer screen. _Max is online,_ it said.

Without hesitation, Tyson clicked on the box. A private chat room opened up on his screen. Sure enough, in the right hand corner, was a picture of Max with a small profile. Hurriedly Tyson typed a greeting.

** Tyson:** Max!

After a moment, Max replied.

** Max:** Hey Tyson. How are you? How are things in Japan? How is Kenny?

** Tyson:** Hey, hold on a sec. Even I can't answer a million questions all at once.

** Max:** You can ask them well enough.

** Tyson:** Ha ha. Anyways, I'm fine. Japan's is fine (with the exception of raised prices of food), and Kenny's fine.

Max didn't reply.

** Tyson:** Max? Max?

** Max:** Tyson, are you sure you're okay? I mean, hasn't the separation of the Bladebreakers bothered you at all?

Tyson stared at the last message. Max had hit a home run. His fingers hovered over the keyboard. Should he tell Max how he was _really_ feeling? He bit his lower lip, and he had to close his eyes because they were beginning to sting from staring at the monitor.

** Max:** Tyson…are you still there?

** Tyson:** I'm here…and I think you're right. It has kind of been bothering me. I just got an email from Ray…and a note from Kai.

**Max:** Hilary and Kenny have been keeping in touch with me, as well as Ray. Kai…not so much. He's sent me a line or two here and there. Tyson, you're the only one that I never keep in touch with.

** Tyson:** You don't have an email address.

** Max:** I'm going to go visit you in Japan.

** Tyson:** WHAT?!

** Max:** I'm going to round up the Bladebreakers and we are going to go to Japan. And we are going to blade together.

Tyson could almost see Max's steely gaze through the computer screen.

** Tyson:** ………okay.

** Max:** It's a deal. We'll be here next week.

** Tyson:** NEXT WEEK! THAT'S-

_ Max has logged off._

** Tyson:** That's crazy.

After a moment, Tyson smiled. Max had grown a lot more determined and outgoing since they began blading together. He turned off his computer and propped his arms behind his head in thought.

The phone interrupted him. "Can't anyone have a moment's peace around here?" Tyson moaned, knocking his head against his desk in frustration.

"Hey dude, you okay there?" Tyson heard his grandfather shouting towards his room.

"Yes, Grandpa," Tyson replied before picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Tyson." Tyson would recognize that voice anywhere. It was his old friend, Kenny.

"Hey, Chief," Tyson said, sounding a little less than enthusiastic.

"What's wrong?"

Tyson leaned back on his chair and propped his feet on his desk. "Nothing. I was just talking to Max in a chat room. He's going to bring the Bladebreakers here next week." Tyson chuckled despite himself. "I'm just thinking about the chances of that."

There was silence on the other end.

"Chief?"

"Tyson, Max doesn't go in chat rooms. He can't. He doesn't have a connection at his place."

"Maybe he does now."

"He doesn't. I got a letter yesterday. He told me that he wished he could e-mail us or chat with us, but he _can't_." Kenny's voice sounded strained.

"So what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that that couldn't have been Max in the chat room."

"An imposter? Pretending to be Max?" Tyson sounded confused. "Why?"

"There's a major world tournament coming up," Kenny reminded Tyson.

"Uh-huh." Tyson cradled the phone between his shoulder and his ear, and picked up Dragoon. The blue-and-white blade had been perched on his desk.

"Maybe whoever this person or _persons_ is, they're worried that you'll get back together and win the tournament. So –"

"So they want to knock the Bladebreakers out of the running!" Tyson gasped, realizing what Chief was getting at. He paused. "But how did whoever it is get the profile?"

Kenny sounded exasperated. "Ty-son. Ever since you guys became world champs, you could look anywhere on the Internet and find pictures and bios."

"And would know the members of the Bladebreakers…"

"Exactly," Kenny replied. "But, of course, that is only a theory. Perhaps Max did –"

"I need to gather the Bladebreakers," Tyson exclaimed. "For real."

"Tyson, let's not jump to conclusions…"

"Kenny, get Dizzy warmed up. We have a tournament to enter." Tyson hung up, and fit Dragoon's rip cord into his launcher. He smiled at the thought of really putting his blade to the test once again.

* * *

_Hold on, folks. Chapter 2 is on its way! Keep checking back on my profile for updates._

_-River J_


	2. Chapter Two

Kai watched tentatively as the thirteen-year-old girl deftly slipped her orange rip cord through her launcher. He could see the fiery determination in her eyes.  
Around her stood a ring of kids, staring breathlessly at the girl. Their hero. Her opponent was older, about fifteen years old. He had fiery red hair that fell into his eyes, blocking the fear that was evidently there.  
"Let it rip!" The two shouted, yanking on their rip cords. With a whir, the two Beyblades were released.  
Immedietly the spectators burst into a chorus, chanting the girl's name. "An-ja! An-ja! An-ja!"  
Anja, oblivious to the cheering, stared at her black and yellow blade, pouring all of her energy into it.  
A trace of a smile crossed Kai's lips, as he nodded slightly. This girl was going to be successful. She was going to the top. And Kai had raised her to this state.  
When Anja had first joined the Roulettes, Russia's junior Beyblading team, she had been an unfocused and immature blader. Now she was champion material.  
"Go, Medëza!" Anja exclaimed. "Strike him with a lightening bolt." The blade began spinning faster, causing the sparks caused by friction on the gravel to form thin, yet deadly, lightening bolts that shot at the opponent's blade.  
The boy was caught off guard, and the electricity threw his blade off of its rhythm. He clenched his fist, and looked up. "Vezini, attack it now!"  
The opponent's blade began spinning quicker, and shot at Medëza, who dodged it with ease. A whoop emerged from the crowd.  
Kai crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. He watched Medëza's movements carefully. Something didn't seem right. He frowned. It looked as if it wasn't quite in sync with Anja.  
Anja seemed to notice, as well. Her fist was clenched tighter than usual, and she grit her teeth. "Medëza, attack!"  
Suddenly, a burst of blinding yellow light shot out of Medëza, and a form emerged. Kai took half a step back, and raised his eyebrows.  
Anja fell onto her knees in surprise and shock. "Medëza!" she exclaimed, with awe-filled eyes. The light grew steadily clearer, until she could make out the form of a great bird, blocking the light from the sun. The bird seemed to be completely made of thunder, and electrical currents sizzled from one end of the figure to another. Smoothly, it swooped down and easily knocked her opponent's blade out of the ring, before recoiling back into her blade.  
Kai approached Anja, and helped her up. "You have a bit beast. Congratulations." He put his hand on her shoulder slightly, nodded, and turned around. Without looking back, he said, "My work with you is done, Anja. You will be great one day."  
Anja stooped over and picked up her blade. She smiled, her green eyes twinkling. "Thank you, Kai." She bowed slightly, before walking back to her home.  
Kai smiled slightly. He closed his eyes and nodded, happy for Anja. He turned slightly, and called after the disappearing figure. "You still have practice with the rest of the Roulettes tomorrow!"  
Anja raised her hand in acknowledgement without turning around. Kai knew that she wouldn't let the rest of the team down.   
Kai's footsteps were the only sound for miles, echoing in the empty streets. It was past midnight...no one else was up but him. Nobody figured out why Kai always wandered the streets at the dead of night, and nobody dared to ask him.  
"Kai! Kai!"  
Kai turned around slightly. She saw the form of a girl jogging towards him. She had shoulder-length brown hair that was slightly aloft in the evening breeze.  
"Anja," Kai said, not smiling.  
Anja stopped in front of Kai and bowed slightly. "Kai," she repeated breathlessly. "Kai, you need to teach me how to Beyblade like you do." Her eyes searched his face. "I want to go to the top. I want to be a world champion...like you." In her fist, Kai could see Medëza.  
Kai looked at the moon, which was full that night. "You should go home," he said finally.  
Anja looked taken aback, and she closed her fist around her blade. "What?"  
Kai glanced at her. "It's time you learned the truth, Anja. You can't be great in one night." He closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "It takes practice...lots of practice. Then you have to slowly make your way up the ladder. It starts on the bottom rung." Kai almost seemed to drift away, as he turned his face to the moon. "Anja, there is one thing you need to know."  
Anja looked at him expectantly.  
"The higher up you go, the farther you have to fall." There was a trace of sadness in his voice. With that, he nodded slightly at Anja, and turning, he walked away.

"Well, hello Kai!" The chubby postmaster at the post office smiled widely, as the bells over the door signaled the boy's arrival.  
Kai merely stepped up to the counter.  
The postmaster cheerfully handed him a thick stack of mail, which Kai accepted. "Thanks," he said shortly, before leaving the post office.  
One letter in particular caught his attention. The return address signified that it was from Tyson.  
With a hint of curiosity, Kai slit open the envelope with a pocket knife and let it fall to the ground. Slowly, he unfolded the letter.  
  
_Dear Kai,  
  
We need you back, Kai. Remember the World Tournament coming up? Well, someone is afraid that we're going to join up again and whip them at the tournament! It's a long story. I thought I was talking to Max in a chat room, but then Kenny told me that he doesn't have an Internet connection. "Max" said that he was going to gather the Bladebreakers and bring them to Japan next week. Even if they aren't the Bladebreakers, I think they intend to join us. Get over here as soon as possible! We (Kenny, Hilary, and me) have enclosed flight tickets. It really hurt our allowance, so you'd better come soon! We'll see you here in a few days. -Tyson_  
  
After reading the letter, Kai knew what he had to do. Slipping his hand inside his pocket, he pulled out his notebook that he jotted down observations in while coaching the Roulettes. He tore of a page and wrote:** I'll be there.**  
He went back inside the post office, and mailed it to Japan. 


	3. Chapter Three

The plane motors rumbled, as the great craft slowly rolled down the runway, picking up speed every second.  
Max's teeth chattered with the movement. Why had Tyson sent him tickets for a seat right above the motor? Probably because he had to pay for it, Max reasoned.  
He peered out the window, watching America fall away. It had taken some fast convincing to get his mother to allow him to go to Japan.  
Finally, she had consented and Max had been sent aloft in a plane, headed for Japan.  
He slipped on a pair of headphones and pulled out his latest Beyblading magazine.  
In bold letters on the cover was written, World Tournament Hopefuls. Four unfamiliar bladers were pictured underneath the text. Curious, Max flipped to the center of the magazine, where the article was featured. He quickly skimmed over the pages, until finally a piece of the article caught his eye.  
  
_A new Beyblading team, called the Desecraters, have seemingly emerged out of nowhere and are now aiming to win the trophy at the upcoming world tournament. Its four members have banned together from all different corners of Europe, yet they come representing Ethiopia, since that is where their sponsors live. Their captain, Taber, is quoted as saying: "We are second to none, and we fear none. The Bladebreakers will soon lose their world champion title, and surrender to our wrath."_  
  
Max shivered, as he re-read the section. The Desecraters. That was some fierce name. Now he knew why Tyson had insisted that the Bladebreakers regrouped. The competition was red hot, and they couldn't lose their title. Not to a fast-talking weight-throwing team that emerged out of nowhere.  
  
"Max!" Kenny exclaimed happily, as Max stepped into the terminal.  
"Hey!" Max smiled in return. "Where's Tyson?"  
"He's at the cafeteria eating," Kenny replied. "I'll show you." Max followed Kenny to the airport cafeteria, where Max was stuffing his face with rice balls.  
"Hi, Tyson," Max grinned as he sat down opposite of his old teammate.  
Tyson looked up, his cheeks bulging with food. He held up two of his fingers in a peace sign. "Mmmnnpphfff," he replied in greeting.  
Kenny sat down, and flipped Dizzy's lid up. With a look of pure concentration, he began typing.  
"I read the weirdest thing in my magazine during the flight," Max began. Tyson put down his chopsticks and wiped his mouth. "Like what?" "Well –" "Hey, gang!" The three turned to see who had joined them. A tall boy was standing over them. He had long black hair that was pulled back, and a headband featuring the intertwining yin and yang. "Ray!" Tyson exclaimed, raising his hand. "Hi, Ray," Max smiled. Kenny was musing over Dizzy.  
"Hey Chief! Aren't you going to say hi to Ray?" Tyson asked dryly, eyeing Kenny.  
"Mmmm," mumbled Kenny. "Hi." Suddenly his head snapped up. "Ray! It's good to see you!"  
Everyone burst out laughing.  
"Now we're just waiting for Mr. Congenial," Tyson said, glancing across the terminal. "When's Kai supposed to get here, anyways? We have some practicing to get to."  
"Should be here soon," Kenny murmured.  
"Where's Hilary?" Ray inquired.  
"She had to stay home to study for some tests," Tyson said with a snicker.  
"Hey look!" Max exclaimed, standing up and pointing out the terminal window. They Ray, Max, and Kenny ran to the glass for a closer look.  
"Hey!" Tyson protested, glancing at his unfinished meal. "Wait up!"  
Out on the unused runway, Kai was standing poised, ready to launch is Beyblade. On the opposite side of the dish stood a older teenager wearing sunglasses. His ripped, black, sleeveless shirt showed off obvious muscle. His green-and-purple streaked hair was slicked back and fell to his shoulders.  
"Kai!" Tyson shouted through the glass.  
"You don't really expect him to notice you, do you Tyson?" Ray asked, his eyes on Kai.  
"Where have I seen him before?" Max wondered aloud.  
Tyson stopped and faced Max. "You recognize that punk?"  
Max closed his eyes. "I know I've seen him before somewhere..." Suddenly, he looked up and snapped his fingers. "Now I know! He was on the front cover of my Beyblading magazine."  
Ray glanced out at the runway, just as Kai and the strange boy pulled their rip cords.  
Max's voice grew more urgent. "His name is Taber, and he's the captain of Ethiopia's Beyblade team called the Desecraters! Their team plans to stomp us at the tournament!"  
"Or stop us from getting to the tournament at all," Tyson exclaimed. He remembered the fake Max from the chat room. "We have to get to Kai!"  
"How?" Ray asked, checking out the terminal for any means of escape.  
"Over there!" Tyson exclaimed, pointing eagerly.  
The Bladebreakers glanced at each other's faces, and nodded with a slight smile. A plan had been formed. 


	4. Chapter Four

"Help!" Tyson shouted, standing on top of the hard airport chairs, waving his arms madly. "My friend has fainted!" He lowered himself, stooping over Max, who had pretended to pass out. "Buddy! Joel, can you hear me?!"  
"Joel?" Ray snickered from where he was standing. He exchanged a look with Kenny.  
"Remember, Ray. We've got to make a dash for the door as soon as the airport personnel are diverted," Kenny said seriously, down to business as usual.  
"I'm not so sure about this plan," Dizzy commented.  
"Oh, don't be so pessimistic," Kenny scolded his laptop, in which his bit beast had been trapped in during a freak power surge. Ever since then his computer always had personality...and a bit of an attitude.  
"Get him water!" Tyson shrieked. A pair of airport staff ran to get some ice.  
"Get up, Max," Tyson whispered into his friend's ear. "Let's go."  
The Bladebreakers slipped out of the door.  
Max felt the wind through his blonde hair. "Well, we pulled it off." An alarmed look crossed his face as he looked down the unused runway. Kai and Taber were head to head in combat, and there were sparks flying from their blades' impact.  
Tyson began sprinting towards the battle. "Kai!"  
Max, Ray, and Kenny followed close behind.  
"Hey!" an airport attendant exclaimed indignantly, jogging after them.  
Tyson, Max, Ray, and Kenny gathered around the Beystadium that was set up on the runway. Kai seemed oblivious to their presence, his fist clenched in concentration. "Go Dranzer!" he exclaimed.  
Out of Kai's blade emerged a great fiery bird, who swooped to attack the enemy blade.  
"Ignatzion, emerge!" Taber shouted in response, the wind blowing back his hair. Out of the top of his blade burst a cloud of flames.  
"That's your bit beast?" Max exclaimed, eyes wide in awe.  
The two fiery creatures roared and crashed into one another, and the fire of the two combined was so intense that the spectators had to turn away.  
"What the –" the airport attendant breathed, stunned by the battle.  
Suddenly, as swiftly as the fireball emerged, it recoiled back into Taber's blade. Taber held out his hand, and Ignatzion slipped off of the dish and right into Taber's hand. "Enough," Taber said. "I have seen enough." Taber turned and walked away.  
Dranzer returned to Kai's blade, and slowly rolled onto its side. Kai picked it up and looked darkly at Taber.  
Taber just snickered. "We'll see you at the tournament." Within a minute, he was out of sight.  
  
The Bladebreakers stared after him.  
"What a jerk," Tyson pouted, crossing his arms. "You could've whipped him, Kai."  
Kai crossed his arms. "Hm. Tyson, you have a lot to learn. I can see that it was for the best that we got back together."  
"Wouldya look at that," Max whispered in Ray's ear. "Not even a 'hello' or a 'good to see you'. Just a 'you have a lot to learn'."  
Ray smiled slightly. "This is Kai you're talking about," he replied. "You'd think that you'd be used to it by now."  
Max smiled and nodded.  
"Whatdya mean I've got a lot to learn?" Tyson shot back. "You're acting like you're some big shot that knows everything."  
"Excuse me, kids!" boomed the airport employee, who had recovered from his shock. He stared sternly down at the Bladebreakers. "  
"Sorry, sir," Max apologized.  
Ray grinned and help up two fingers. "My most sincere apologies. We're on our way out right now."  
"Max! Ray!" a familiar voice shouted excitedly. A familiar feminine voice.  
"Aw man, it's Hilary," Tyson moaned. "She had to show."  
The petite brunette caught up to the group, panting slightly. "I finished studying early," she explained between breaths. "What did I miss?"  
  
"GET OFF OF THE RUNWAY YOU [Explicit] KIDS!" the airport attendant roared, waving his fist in the air. They went.   
  
Immedietly after leaving the airport, the Bladebreakers went to take a walk along the beach...and talk.  
"Who was that?" Hilary pressed, running to keep up with a very agitated Tyson. Her brown eyes were wide with curiosity. "What were you guys doing on the runway? You could've gotten in a lot of trouble."  
Tyson sighed pathetically. "Hilary, would you please just pipe down for two minutes?"  
Hilary crossed her arms, insulted. "Why aren't I allowed to talk?"  
Max, Ray, and Kenny rolled their eyes.  
"Relax, Hilary," Kai said sternly, passing her by. She stood still and watched him as he slowly overtook Tyson. For as long as she knew Kai existed, she'd had a major crush on him. This is just great, Hilary thought. The first thing he says to me when he visits from Russia is to relax.  
Hilary sullenly remained silent for the rest of the walk, while Max explained what he had read in his magazine.  
"So," he finished. "I think that there is a Beyblade team out there that wants to knock us out pretty bad. I also think that Taber is the captain of that team."  
"It was probably Taber or one of his cronies that pretended to be you in the chat room, Max," Tyson added.  
"Yeah," Max agreed. "It's a good thing that Kenny knew that it couldn't have been me." He popped a kernel of popcorn from the bag he had purchased at a stand into his mouth. After a moment of chewing, he continued. "Otherwise, you could've been in big trouble."  
"Well, whoever it was is ready to beat us bad," Ray said. "We'd better get training and send in our application forms."  
"I already did that," Kai spoke, probably for the first time since they started on their walk.  
"You what?" Max asked.  
Kai closed his eyes. "I filled it out on the plane and mailed it while all of _you_ guys were fighting over which ice cream flavor was the best." The way that Kai put it made all of the Bladebreakers feel very immature.  
"Thanks Kai," Max offered.  
"Yeah," Tyson agreed.  
"Whatever." Kai brushed off the mustered appreciation like a mosquito.  
A newspaper page fluttered in the wind by their feet. "Hey look," Hilary said slowly, as she picked up. Carefully, she read the headline which had been smudged with mud. "Vandals in the city."  
"Oh, who cares," Tyson said with a roll of his eyes, as he took a kernel of Max's popcorn.  
"Hey, go get your own!" Max protested.  
"I think you'll find this interesting," Hilary insisted. She waved the paper under Tyson's nose. "Look at the graffiti mark left by the vandal."  
Tyson took the paper from Hilary and examined it. "Hey, I think she's on to something!" All of the Bladebreakers gathered around the paper. It was a picture of a local library, with graffiti spray-painted on the side. The sign was a big 'T' with a fireball background.  
"What do you suppose it means..." Kenny mused.  
"Do you think it's Taber's signature?" Ray asked.  
Hilary rolled her eyes. "Of course it's Taber's signature! If I hadn't figured that, I wouldn't have shown it to you. You said his bit beast looked like a big fireball, didn't you?"  
Max, Tyson, and Ray nodded.  
Kenny was preoccupied with typing furiously on Dizzy's keyboard.  
"Hey, slow it down, Chief!" Dizzy complained. "You're going to short one of my circuits."  
Kai looked sullen, as he stared out over the sea.  
Tyson waved hand in front of his face. "Earth to Kai, earth to Kai."  
Kai turned around and began walking in the opposite direction.  
"Kai?" Ray called out after him.  
"Hey, buddy!" Tyson took a few steps towards him.  
"Leave him alone," Hilary insisted, grabbing Tyson's arm.  
"Hilary, you aren't Kai's teammate. You don't know him like we do." Tyson yanked his arm from Hilary's grip.  
Hilary stepped back, hurt. "I don't know if he'd like to be chased after." Then, without warning, she began running down the beach in the direction opposite of Kai. "I thought I was a teammate," she cried back as she ran.  
Tyson stared after the disappearing figure. "Hilary!" he called. But Hilary didn't stop.  
"Good going, Tyson." Ray turned his face away from Tyson.  
"But I –" Tyson felt confused and hurt...and guilty.  
"We did always consider Hilary as part of the team," Max put in.  
"Yeah," Kenny agreed. "She was always there to cheer us on."  
"I'm sorry, okay?!" Tyson suddenly exclaimed. "So what if she's so emotional that she can't take pressure. I don't care."  
Ray, Max, and Kenny looked at him sadly.  
"Practice is at ten o'clock tomorrow," Kenny finally said. "Make sure you're up. We'll meet you at your place. I've got to go home." Kenny walked away.  
Ray put a hand on Tyson's shoulder. "Let's go home. I think I need some sleep."  
"Yeah," Max agreed. He took a look at Tyson's face. "Hilary'll come around."  
Tyson sighed and kicked at the sand. Deep down inside, he knew that it was him who should do the turning around.  
"Come on, Tyson," Max called. He and Ray were a few feet ahead of him, walking towards Tyson's place.  
"Coming," Tyson said, following his friends.  
  
_"I thought I was a teammate!" Hilary had cried.  
_  
Tyson wanted to get a chance to re-live that moment. He remembered all the times that Hilary had stood by him and the Bladebreakers. All the times that she had helped Kenny and Dizzy, staying up all hours of the night to try and solve a problem. One of his problems.  
  
_You are, Hilary, you are._


	5. Chapter Five

Tyson stared at the wall, arms propped up behind his head. He picked up tennis ball that was resting on his bedside table, and threw it at the wall. It bounced off the wall and back towards Tyson, who automatically caught it in the palm of his hand like he would his Beyblade.  
Why was he always shooting is mouth off? Why for once could he not have taken his own advice and shut up? Angrily, he chucked the ball harder than before. It richocheted off of the wall and hit his championship trophy, knocking it to the ground.  
He sighed, not bothering to pick it up.  
"What's up, sport?" a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.  
"Hey, Max," Tyson sighed, staring at the ceiling.  
We were just going to go out to the park and street-blade," Max offered. "You know we could use some practice. We also haven't bladed with the gangsters and punks out on the street for awhile. It will be a healthy change of pace."  
"Yeah," Ray agreed, entering the room. He pulled his yin-and-yang headband over his head, discreetly checking the mirror as he did so. "You know, we might start getting a snobby I'm-too-good-to-blade-with-you rep."  
"I guess we could use some warming up for the big tournament," Tyson replied slowly. He sat up and felt for his familiar baseball cap. "I say let's do it."  
  
"Feel the wrath of my Bit Beast," the tall, punk kid sneered. His launcher was a metallic black, and his blade was just as dark. "You'll hear your blade grind beneath Dariye's metal."  
"I wouldn't talk so fast," Ray countered, holding up Driger.  
"Don't knock me until you've tried me punk! Let it rip!" The kid yanked on his rip cord, sending Dariye spinning violently into the Beystadium.  
Ray released Driger, and the combat began. A small group of curious bystanders tactfully edged their way over, peering diplomatically at the battle.  
Max nudged Tyson. "This has to be the least enthusiastic crowd of bladers I've ever seen!" he chuckled.  
Tyson ignored him, enthralled by the fight. Ray's fist was clenched tightly, and he grit his teeth. "What's your name, punk?" he managed to say.  
His opponent snickered. "The name's Ray...yours?"  
That snared Ray's focus. "Huh?" he exclaimed, confused. Driger began wobbling slightly.  
"He's bluffing you, Ray! Focus!" Tyson shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth.  
"Yeah!" Max agreed. "Keep your concentration steady."  
"Dariye, emerge!" Ray's opponent shouted. The Bladebreakers stared in awe as his Bit Beast took shape. It was in the form of a great shark, with glittering, hungry eyes. "Take this wimp down!"  
"Driger!" Ray exclaimed. "Dodge it! Do what you can!"  
Driger swerved out of Dariye's first attack, but was hit when the blade did an unexpected turn and came back a second time.  
"Driger!" Ray sounded desperate.  
In a flash of light, Ray's cat-like Bit Beast emerged, and rampaged towards the shark-like creature. The two Bit Beasts collided.  
Tyson and Max shielded their eyes from the light, and the explosion even brought a gasp from the bystanders.  
"Enough!" A voice boomed overtop of the chaos. Suddenly, everything was silent. A lone figure stepped into the square.  
"Taber," Tyson whispered.  
Slowly, the smoke around Ray and Ray's opponent cleared. Both Blades had been grounded and lay on their sides.  
"What gives you right to break up our battle?" Ray's opponent sneered at Taber.  
Taber just snickered. "Your 'battle' was already over, Nuchi. I guess your skills of observation haven't improved much since way back when."  
Nuchi grit his teeth, and his faced turned several hues of red. "You just think you're a know-it-all."  
A crooked smile creeped over Taber's face. "I guess you haven't heard, Nuchi. Things have changed since our grade school days. I happen to be a part of an official Beyblading team, and we're entered into the upcoming World Tournament. And we're going to win, too."  
"Not so fast!" Tyson exclaimed, thoroughly outraged. He jumped in between Taber and Nuchi. "You aren't winning anything if the Bladebreakers have anything to say about it."  
"Ah." Taber peered down at Tyson. "Let me inform you of something. The Bladebreakers are wimps. They're insects. When they disbanded years ago, the world knew that it had one less wanna-be team to deal with."  
"The team may have broken up years ago, but the ties of friendship hasn't!" a new voice interrupted.  
"Hilary!" Tyson exclaimed.  
Hilary marched towards them, and shoved Tyson out of the way, taking a stand before Taber. "And there's nothing you can say or do about it!"  
Tyson rubbed his backside, where he had landed. I guess Hilary hasn't completely gotten over that little episode, he thought painfully.  
Taber snickered. "The ties of friendship still remains!" he mocked in an exaggerated high voice. "I'm shaking in my boots." He bent down and looked Hilary in the eye. "Look, little girl. Your cute sayings won't help your little boyfriends win the tournament."  
Hilary didn't reply; she just slapped Taber across the face. Hard.  
  
The Bladebreakers walked down the streets, none of them wanting to make the first move towards a conversation. Tyson was stationed a couple feet behind the rest of his teammates, hands stuffed in his pockets. He kicked a stone along the sidewalk, lost in thought.  
Ray and Max walked side-by-side in front of him, glancing about themselves curiously. Hilary walked slightly in front, a defiant look on her face. Kai was nowhere to be seen.  
"Well, I guess we'll just have to show Taber that he can't push us around," Max finally said.  
His comment was greeted by a low murmur of _uh-huhs_, _rights_, and _sures._ He sighed. Why did he even bother.  
"That hit must have stung, Hilary," Ray joked.  
"Not really," Hilary replied. "There wasn't much impact, because his head is completely and thoroughly hollow."  
"He had no right," Tyson murmured.  
Everyone ignored him.  
"Where's Kai?" Max asked. That was the universal question that one of them always asked when they had nothing better to talk about.  
"Never mind about Kai," Hilary replied. "The stray dog will find his way home."  
  
Meanwhile, Kai was sitting on a park bench, kicking pigeons away if they got too close. Although Kai wasn't usually affectionate, he found himself missing the Roulettes more and more lately.  
"Why do I feel this way?" he whispered to himself. Instantly, he knew the answer. He had taken in those bladers as amateurs and beginners, and turned them into what they are today; Bladers on the road to victory. He felt a pang of emotion when he realized that the Roulettes could miss the European Junior Tournament on the account of this.  
On the account of what? Feuds, broken friendships, lunatic rivals, and out-of-wack emotions.  
_There's still time. There's still time. The European Junior is still accepting applications. There's still time.  
_ Should he leave the Bladebreakers now? The way things were heading now, he wouldn't feel guilty at all.  
_There's still time._  
The mantra kept pulsing through his mind, and each beat flooded his mind with images of the Roulettes.  
_ There's still time._


End file.
